The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most utility vehicles that are not designated for use on roadways, e.g., all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility task vehicles (UTVs), recreational off-highway vehicles (ROVs), etc., typically provide a passenger compartment having one or more small article storage bins, wells and/or pockets located in and/or around the dash structure and instrument panel for holding or storing various user articles such as cell phones, sunglasses, hats, gloves, food, drinks, small hand tools, etc. However, due to their typically smaller size, users often find it infeasible to stow personal gear such as backpacks, duffle bags, sleeping bags, smaller camping equipment, rifles, handguns, bows, etc., in the small article storage bins, wells and/or pockets provided in the dash structure.
Some known utility vehicle, such as those described above, provide a cargo rack disposed above a front cowl of the vehicle forward of the passenger compartment. Such known front cargo racks are typically installed above the top surface of the cowl such that the rack is disposed at a height that is above the top surface of the dash and/or instrument panel of the vehicle. This positions such known front cargo racks well within the line-of-sight of the vehicle occupants (particularly the vehicle driver), thereby reducing the operator's field-of-view and visibility. Moreover, when gear or cargo is stored in such known front cargo racks, the occupant's field-of-view and visibility is further reduced.